dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ocean
}} In the original Don't Starve and Reign of Giants content, the Ocean acts as a barrier, and during Winter, a place for Pengulls to spawn before they hop onto shore. No living thing can cross the ocean, even flying mobs like Batilisks. Flotsam can be found in the ocean, and it is the only object the player can interact with on the ocean. Objects that are situated on the coast very close to the ocean may drop their items in the ocean, and aside from bugged objects, they will fall into the water with a splash. Shipwrecked Shallow= |-| Medium= |-| Deep= |name = Deep}} |-| Ship Graveyard= In the Shipwrecked DLC, the Ocean plays a much larger role in the player's everyday life. It is accessible by boat or raft, and is commonly divided into several sections: Shallow Ocean, Medium Ocean, Deep Ocean, Ship Graveyard and Coral Reef. Flotsam and Pengulls do not spawn in the Shipwrecked Ocean. Some items, instead of sinking, will stay afloat. Unless the item sunk in Deep Ocean, the sunken item will periodically create bubbles, indicating its location. Within 2 days from the time the item sunk, it can be retrieved by sailing over it while using a Trawl Net. If the item is not retrieved during this time, it will be lost forever. Items that sink in the Deep Ocean tiles are immediately lost and cannot be retrieved. Shallow Ocean * Light blue terrain. * No Waves (present waves will disappear once they reach the edge). * Mussels, Wobster Dens, Dogfish, and Seaweed are found here. * Seagulls and Cormorants will land here dropping Seeds and Roe, respectively. (they do not appear during Hurricane Season.) * Surrounds all islands, but may extend out. Medium and Deep Ocean * Light/dark patchy blue when being next to shallow ocean, or solid dark blue terrain for the most distant from land. * Waves form and travel here. * Stink Rays, Suspicious Bubbles (Whales), Shoals, Swordfish, and the Volcano are found here. * Never touches an island - it indicates empty aquatic space in-between. Ship Graveyard * Small patches of dark colored areas in the Deep Ocean. * Wrecks and Watery Graves can only be found here. Commonly contains Shoals, Seaweed and Swordfish. * Can be next to Medium Ocean, but not Shallow Ocean or islands. Don't Starve Together Coastal= |occasional= |rare= }} |-| Swell= |occasional= |rare= }} |-| Rough= |occasional= |rare= }} |-| Hazardous= |occasional= |rare=}} |-| Brine= |occasional= |rare=}} In Don't Starve Together, the Ocean becomes accessible with multiplayer Boats starting with the Turn of Tides update in Return of Them. Puffins will appear on the Ocean instead of the other Birds. Hounds can swim, making Hound attack possible on the Sea. Some Ocean Debris, Driftwood Piece, Boat Fragment, Cut Grass and Twigs will regularly appear close to the player in the Ocean, making Driftwood Piece and Boat Fragment renewable, they sink after few days. The brightness of the sea corresponds with the time it takes for Anchor to raise and drop. The darker the ocean, the longer it takes for the anchor to drop/raise. Some items, instead of sinking, will stay afloat. Items that sink in the ocean cannot be retrieved. Lunar Island The Lunar Island is a piece of land separated from the main lands. See Lunar Island for more details. Coastal Ocean * Close to land. * Has a light Green color. * Is free from obstacles for the boat. * Some floating Driftwood Pieces are present. * Bull Kelps can be found alone or regrouped in farms of 7-8. * Runty Guppy, Needlenosed Squirt, '''Bitty Baitfish, Smolt Fry and Popperfish are fish found in this biome. Swell Ocean * Found after the Coastal Ocean * Has a darker green color. * Contains Sea Stacks alone and regrouped in shoals. * Runty Guppy, Bitty Baitfish, Mudfish, Deep Bass, Black Catfish and Corn Cod are fish found in this biome Rough Ocean * Found after the Swell Ocean. * Has a Green/Blue color. * Contains Sea Stacks alone and regrouped in shoals so tight than Boats can barely pass through. * Bitty Baitfish, Deep Bass, Black Catfish, 'Corn Cod and Dandy Lionfish are fish found in this biome. Hazardous Ocean * Set pieces found in the ''Rough Ocean. * Has a Dark Blue color * Contains floating Boat Fragments. * Dandy Lionfish are fish found in this biome. Brine Shoals * Set pieces scattered throughout the ocean, bearing Salt Formations and Cookie Cutters. * Can be found in Swell Ocean and Rough Ocean. * Have a cyan hue, making them easier to detect. * Salt formations are clumped together making them difficult to move throughout. Trivia * The Strange New Powers update added Pengulls which initially spawn in the ocean, before moving onto the shore in Winter. * Shadow Creatures are able to cross into and out of the ocean as they please, but will stay until running toward a player on land should they be aggressive towards them. * Players using console commands can get over the ocean, but going too far will cause the screen to turn black while only showing the selected character, HUD, Crafting Tabs, Day-Night Indicator, and Inventory. Going further will cause the game to crash. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, the following Items will float on the Ocean: ** All Craftable Items, excluding Bee Mines, Cut Stone, Hibearnation Vests, Houndius Shootius, Ice, Insulated Packs, One-man Bands, Pumpkin Lanterns, Rain Coats, Sandbags, Scalemail, Tar Lamps, Thulecite, Thulecite Clubs, Thulecite Medallions, Tooth Traps, Torches, all kinds of Saddles, Brushes, Feather Pencils, Mini Signs, Wood Fences, Wood Gates ** All Mob Dropped Items excluding Ashes, Broken Shells, Doydoy Eggs, Flint, Glommer's Goop, Glommer's Wings, Light Bulbs, Rocks, and Thulecite Fragments ** All Food Items, excluding Doydoy Eggs, Glommer's Goop, Ice, Light Bulbs, Mussels, and Rot ** All Character-Specific Items excluding Bramble Trap and Telebrella ** All dug up Plants ** All Trinkets ** All Things ** All Gems ** "Ballphin Free" Tuna, Cut Grass, Cut Reeds, Jungle Tree Seeds, Logs, Messages in a Bottle, Palm Leaves, Peg Legs, Pine Cones, Seashells, Tar, and Tridents ** The Fishbone ** Rawling Gallery Shallow Ocean Terrain Texture.png|Terrain texture used for Shallow Ocean in Shipwrecked. Medium Ocean Terrain Texture.png|Terrain texture used for Medium Ocean in Shipwrecked. Deep Ocean Terrain Texture.png|Terrain texture used for Deep Ocean in Shipwrecked. Ship Graveyard Terrain Texture.png|Terrain texture used for Ship Graveyard in Shipwrecked. es:Océano fr:Océan Category:Biomes Category:Gameplay Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Ocean